Simplicity
by Fanchick111
Summary: a girl's story of school, friends, and finding joy in the small things. a kanna fic rated t for safty. chapter three now posted!
1. another day

**A/N—result of pure randomness (as are all my stories…). K, so I always thought that Kikyo and Kanna should SO be alliances cause they both don't show emotions and they both don't give a crap about life. So, in my mad quest for power, in this story, they are best friends. Oh ya, Kagura had to be in it too, so she DOES Kanna's older sister in this one.**

**So this is how the story works: Kanna is in high school and her best friend is Kikyo. **

**The wannabes are Kagura, Kagome, Sango, Yura, and Ayame. The jocks (or jerks) are Inu Yasha, sesshomaru, Miroku, and Shippo(ya, he's a SHORT high schooler-lol)**

**And, of course, Naraku is Kanna's dad. (Duh)**

**Kudos to DeadChick57 for this random idea! Wuv ya deadchick!**

**Disclaimer- Hi! I'm Rimiko Takahashi! NOT!**

Chapter 1: another day… 

My alarm clock went off irritatingly loud. I whacked the snooze button and climbed out of bed. The last thing I want to see in the morning is my dad coming in my room yelling at me to get my butt out of bed.

I pulled a brush through my hair and put on some clothes. Walking to my mirror I took in my daily longing gaze.

I wasn't beautiful. Not even very pretty. And believe me, my dad made sure to tell me that every single day. It always struck me how my sister and best friend (let alone my sister's boyfriend for that matter.) could be so beautiful and I could be so…not.

I had chalk white hair and to match, chalk white skin. To break up the "chalk" sequence, I had dyed the ends of my hair black. And as scars from my too close past, seven fading scars on my arm from the sixth grade. It didn't do much to distract, though.

I never even tried to look good in all those cool clothes, either. (not that I had the money.) Today was a black shirt that was probably two sizes too small and some cargo jeans most likely two sizes too big.

I had tried to even make myself look bigger. I was eternally skinny and looked like a sixth grader rather the ninth that I was. (Aside from my, in kagura's words, 'blessings' ((A/N: kudos to sesshsbaby111 the terminology!:))) So, I went to a weight room to get stronger and look older. It had some effect, but it is still a work in progress.

I didn't get superb grades, but who cares? My dad didn't even finish high his freshman year. He doesn't give a crap about me, much less my grades.

Nodding slightly to myself, I turned and walked out of my room to see Kikyo and Kagura at the table eating.

Kikyo is my best friend. Ever since her little sister step dad and mom died in a fire 3 years ago, she's been living with us. Dad and Kagura don't mind. (Well, actually, Kagura hates both our guts and dad probably has no idea she is here. HE'S never home, after all.)

And Kagura? Well, she just hates me. What a witch.

Once again, I wonder why I'm so ugly. Kikyo just wears a t-shirt and she look gorgeous anyway with her beautiful hair and large brown eyes. Kagura always looks downright hot and what ever she wears is so tight, it's a wonder she get them on!

They both have boys' eyes always scanning them. So, the difference between them? Difference number one: Kikyo cares about her grades. Her parents wanted her to go to collage and lead a good life. Kagura doesn't care.

Number two: Kikyo is always in a book. She feels that all the boys in our school are perverted jerks. Hence, she doesn't like them. On the other hand, Kagura loves boys. Always with her boyfriend, Sesshomaru, loving the feel of their eyes on her.

And probably most importantly, Kikyo is the closest to family I have ever known. We met at a youth group thingy after I was caught cutting myself at school and right after her dad died. Almost immediately, we became friends.

She has always seemed so cruel and cold, cutting off the world. I guess I can't blame her though, having her whole family die in a year. Even so, we didn't ask each other questions; we respected each other's thoughts.

After exchanging sneers with the witch, we picked up our books and walked out the door to begin the walk to school. Glancing behind us, we saw the jocks and wannabes picking up the witch in her boyfriend's car.

So live our life.

A/N: Ya, so this is the start… tell me if u got any ideas, I am always open! Srry for the short-ness of it. I will try to make it longer next time! 


	2. School Sucks

**A/N- hey it's fanchick here! Once again, more randomness (eseseses). Ya, so I am gonna try to make this chapter longer than the last one. Story is the same, so I don't need to explain that. So…ya**

**Sorry about not putting the next chapter up so quickly. My Internet connection is on and off, so I am in a sort of jiffy. **

**Kudos to DeadChick57 for this grrrrrr-eat idea!! Wuv ya deadchick!! **

**Ok, so I have been getting many of the same questions about my stories. So I will answer your questions…no, I am not one to like Kagura all that much, which is why she is usually the un-liked character in my stories…(I am so sorry sesshsbaby…********)) So I would just like you all to know that…**

**Also, if I could get ideas about the story of what to have happen, email me. I am always open to suggestions!!**

**Disclaimer-Hi! I'm Rimiko Takahashi's SISTER! (…And still, I am not…)**

**Chapter 2-School Sucks**

Kikyo and I went through the glass doors and into this hell hole we call school.

Teachers, students, and the occasional janitor filled the hallway. We walked through the stream of bodies and soon found our lockers.

We, fortunately, had ours two lockers apart so we could meet each other there after classes were finished.

As I was exchanging my books for first period, I felt a nudge from Kikyo.

I turned to where she nodded and saw the wannabes and jerks standing at the end of the hallway.

Oh my god.

Most people see the "populars" as sad kids, deeply depressed, and academically challenged students. These guys were the complete opposite.

They are rich, good-looking, and the well-known leaders of this school. I swear, they had the world eating out of the palm of their hands.

Any chance for revolt is almost instantly drowned in a sea of, what some call, classmates.

So, in this world, you either stay invisible, or get burned alive.

A perfect example; Inu Yasha Taisho. Known as son of Inu no Taisho, biggest businessman this side of Asia has ever seen (my dad works for him), captain of the football team, and an A+ student.

The moron, as I call him, hates my guts. His goal in life is to make my life miserable. But, whose job isn't?

The moron is also the ringleader of the jerks (or jocks): Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Shippo. Sesshomaru being second in command.

Oh, yes. It gets worse.

My witch of a sister is the dictator of her own little minions. The wannabes.

She may not be rich or get good grades, but her friends fill that standard for her. She's hot, and that's all that really matters, right?

Her and her little buddies, Sango, Ayame, and Kagome, also hate my guts.

And, of course, she denies being related to me in any way.

That's fine, though. I think she is adopted, anyway.

She's probably some ex-murder's kid.

So, on account of the statistics up against me, my high school 'cool' ratio was at negative zero and down the tube at day one.

I look back to Kikyo and roll my eyes. Then, we go our separate ways to class.

A long day ahead.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Finally the lunch bell sounded. Class was dismissed and I left the humid, stuffy room and made my way to the lunch hall.

Kikyo and I got our food and sat down at our table.

I poked at my food. I think it was supposed to be lasagna, but I may be wrong.

Our lunch hour was usually filled with words spoken to each other, but today it was quiet. Kikyo had her nose in a book. I read the cover, Dracula.

I looked back down to my lunch, and began to consume the…food. But, when I looked up to get a napkin, there stood Inu Yasha, face maybe five inches from Kikyo's hair.

OK, let's get something straight; Kikyo hates Inu Yasha. But, Inu Yasha is in a perverted love with her. He isn't very good at winning over her heart though.

Even though he loves (if indeed he CAN love is the question…) her, he continues to mock me in any way possible.

Being as smart as Kikyo is, she just ignores him.

"Hey Kikyo." He says. Kikyo doesn't look up from her book but I can tell she's annoyed.

"What do you want, Inu Yasha?" she answers him coolly, eyes still on her book.

The moron leans in closer to her. "I want you baby…" he coos. Kikyo puts her book down and shoves his face away angrily.

I swallow the lump in my mouth. 'What a loser.' I think.

"Get lost Inu Yasha. And I'm not your 'baby'." She retorts icily. Kikyo glares daggers at him and picks up her book.

The stupid, idiotic Inu Yasha gets in even closer now. I see Kikyo's eyes flare in shock and fright.

I picked up my science book- two pounds of pure evil- and slam it over his head as hard as I could.

The moron falls backward and cusses. "She said get lost you moron!" I yell. She stands and comes over to me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kanna!" he says sarcastically. "I can see that you don't need your daddy anymore-he probably can't even stand after all that beer he drinks at work!"

I stood to yell in his face, but it was then I realized, that he was a full grade level and head taller than I.

I tried to replicate the icy glare that Kikyo had so brilliantly mastered.

He and his idiot friends 'ooo' in sarcasm.

Inu Yasha turned to his mob.

"Hey guys Kanna is defending her dad, now!" I was about to slug him when I noticed Kikyo's hand on my shoulder.

"Just leave him, Kanna." She says to me, probably reading my mind or something, using eyes that noted, 'he's not worth it, Kanna.'

I turned, picked up my lunch and walked away, my truest friend by my side.

I looked behind me, and saw Kagura in the arms of Sesshomaru, glaring at me, an evil smile upon her face.

Some sisters can say they have a love bond between the two them.

All I can say is that I have a bond with the devil.

And yes, the devil is a woman.

**A/N-hey guys so that's it… chapter 2… I tried to make it longer, I really did, but I really liked that last sentence…**

**So I am in desperate need of ideas, so u can offer yours, if u like! **

**Thanks 4 reading:3**

**Over and out-fanchick**


	3. memories of a nothing

**A/N:: hey, its fanchick here! I have decided to write another chapter…I am srry for the lateness of it, but I had no idea how to start the chapter!**

**So, in this entry, we kinda go into Kanna's mind and it explains why she became "unsilent" ((is that even a word?? I MUST explore the dictionary…)) and let Kikyo live in her house. And yes, I will TRY to make this chapter longer…. deep sigh **

**Disclaimer:: ok, so I'm not related to Rimiko Takahashi in any way…and I don't own it…but whatever…**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:: memories of a nothing

The rest of school went by quickly. Kikyo and me walked home, thankful that it was a Friday and the witch was at her super hot boyfriend's for the night.

We ate some supper and sat down in Kikyo's room to watch a movie. As I shuffled around her room for the movie, Silent Hill, she got out her homework and sat on her bed.

"why do you insist on doing your homework at the beginning of the weekend, or better yet, at ALL?" I joked. Kikyo looked up from her math and connected with me.

"I need to get good grades. I need to go to collage." Kikyo said plainly. I knew why she was so serious about all that school crap.

Her parents wanted her to go to collage and 'live a good life' but, I didn't see how finishing school could determine if you lead a good life or not. Believe me, I would have dropped out if Kikyo wasn't on my back about finishing high school.

She turned back down to work as the movie started. I watched the whole way through and when I looked at Kikyo, she was fast asleep on her bed, homework and all under her sleeping head.

I rolled my eyes and covered her with a blanket, glancing at her clock: 1:00 AM. Turning out her T.V., I walked out of her room, locking the door and closing it.

You're probably wondering why I locked her door. Ya see, Kikyo had a really bad step dad. He used to go into her room at night. So now, if there is even the existence of a man in the house, she locks her door before bed.

I trudge into my room and close the door getting some flannel pants on and walked to my bed. I put up my hand to turn off the lamp on my nightstand, but I accidentally hit my small, round mirror to the floor.

I picked it up, afraid that it had broken, but not seeing a scratch I sat on my bed, still holding the mirror. I would never be able to live if it broke. It was the most important thing I owned.

The mirror had been my mom's.

She died when I was seven. She was my best friend and the one I talked to about everything. I remember those days when she was around. That's when my family actually was a family. Dad always smiled, Kagura and I played together, and mom was always there.

I was a normal kid then. Not a care in the world. But then it happened. We never found out how she died, but our lives changed drastically that day.

Instead of a real family that pulls together in tragedy, mine fell apart. Dad locked himself up in his room for days and didn't eat or sleep until his eyes were so bloodshot, they actually looked crimson.

He started losing his temper and hitting Kagura and I every time he had a chance.

Maybe that's why Kagura never came home. She was always gone. Sometimes, Kagura and dad would leave for days and not come back. They left me, a little girl all alone for days.

I was always alone or getting hurt. I suppose I would have talked to someone, but who? I didn't have friends. I was always made fun of for my hair. My mom was my friend. Every time I open my mouth to speak, I got hurt. I guess that's why I stopped talking all together. I only spoke bare minimum.

Kagura, the one I thought I could rely on got beat up on worse than me. She became really outspoken. She abandoned me just like dad did. I had nobody. I became nobody.

I snuck into mom and dad's room and got mom's small copper mirror and brought it to my room. That's all I have of her.

I looked into the mirror. I looked like her you know. Kagura looked like dad, I had a strong resemblance to mom.

I still wonder if that's why dad called me ugly and stupid and useless. This same reflection that caused all that suffering and teasing drove me to cutting myself in 6th grade.

Of course, a teacher found me in the school bathroom do it and they instantly put me into a church youth group to 'learn to love myself' or something like that. But, I guess I can thank them for that, cause that's where I met Kikyo.

Her dad died from cancer, then her mom got remarried, her step dad abused her and, after all that, her mom, step dad, and little sister got killed in a fire.

The social worker but her in this thing and we met each other. I think it started as just someone to lean on or occupy time with, but soon we were friends. We never had to say I love you, or show that we were close; it just became apparent.

2 months later, dad (somehow, I still don't know why he did) wrote up the foster papers, and now she's with us.

After I met Kikyo, I also decided that I wanted to speak out against the kids teasing me. Not just 'speak out', but I actually started beating on them every time they made me mad. That resulted in a lot of detentions. That's how I found my long-lost voice. Against authority.

Looking at me in this mirror now, eight years after she's gone, I have changed. Gone from happy, to quiet and obedient, to rebellious and much grown up.

Seeing my past gone by, I wonder if I have a future. I see a tear drop down to my mirror and I set it back on the table.

As I lay down in bed, I hear that dad is hobbling inside, probably drunk. I am glad Kikyo locked her door. I don't want her to wake up. I think I care for someone again. But what will love do for me in this world?

I am nothing. I always will be nothing. But, even a nothing has a purpose.

If mom thought so, I am sure of it.

**So ya, that's it. I know, it's short, but u all know I don't DO long stories. So I hope u enjoyed! Plz RandR!! Over and out **

**-fanchick :3**


	4. ANsrry guys

A/N:

Hey guys, this is Fanchick.

I suppose some of you guys are pissed that I haven't updated this fic in 5 blue moons, so I apologize to you personally. I am much worn of life right now (high school…agh.), and I am trying my very best to work on new chapters.

However: you, yes; YOU can help me!! I am in desperate need of ideas, so if you have ANY please share…I am truly begging. If you even have something small and miniscule you think I should add to the plot, I would be kissing your little toes.

So please…help this authoress! It's even better than saving the animals, and I LOVE the animals.

Please Reply my message, send me an email, or gimme a review, I would be GRATEFUL.

Also, thanks to all my readers who are stickin with me and my 'not updateing-ness', and reading my other stories. You guys are the greatest!!

-Fanchick111

if you are sending me an idea to me via email, please note the Subject column "Fanfiction Help"…just so I don't accidentally delete it. That would suck.


End file.
